


Across the Universe III

by katy15307



Category: Oasis (Band), The Beatles
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Ties, lasagna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>September 1996 Liam Gallagher and July 1969 John Lennon are married. John comes home from the studio where he finds Liam cooking dinner but their passion pulls them away from the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Universe III

I came home from a hard day’s work in the recording studio. I would have been exhausted if I didn’t know who was waiting for me when I got home.  
He was my toy boy lover, and boy did we love each other. Four years younger with rather delicate, youthful features, he was. We lived for those eternal moments we shared.  
He was in the kitchen making dinner. I could hear him hard at work. I could smell it in the air, melting cheese, garlic, onions, beef, I could certainly guess at what he was cooking.  
I slipped off my shoes and put my hat on the hook before sneaking into the kitchen. I’d wrapped my arms around his waist before he knew I was there.  
“No! You’re not meant to be back yet.” he said getting a little flustered.  
“Well, I am.” I kissed his cheek. “Would you prefer it if I went for a little walk?”  
“No, you’re here now.” He dropped the knife he was chopping with, turned and kissed my lips as we held each other close.  
Every time was electric and as new as the first.  
He slipped past me and grabbed my hand. I pressed our bodies together and we kissed again as he tried to pull me towards the stairs. The lasagna was almost ready for the oven but dinner was to be abandoned.  
“Did you miss me?” I asked as I played with the collar of his navy polo neck top, unbuttoning the three buttons.  
“Yeah cos I fucking love you.” He said before letting his lips take mine one again.  
I pulled his shirt off in one quick motion and abandoned it on our kitchen floor before we raced upstairs to our bedroom. I unbuttoned my shirt as we went, abandoning it at our bedroom door.  
He stood holding his hands behind his back. He just loved to stand like that and he knew what I loved to do. I saw a necktie just lying on our bed and draped it around his wrists. I stood close so our whole bodies were touching as I tied the knot, securing his wrists together.  
I stood back and undid my jeans, dropping them to the floor.  
“John…”  
I didn’t give him the chance to speak. I grabbed his long brown hair and pulled him to his knees. “Show me how much you love me.” I instructed as I stepped forward so that my underwear was inches from his face.  
He licked my abdomen around my waistline before biting the elastic and pulling my underwear to the floor, my stiffening cock sprung up. He started licking and kissing my balls and my growing member. He took it into his mouth and I started swinging my hips.  
I held his hair so tightly as he choked and gagged on my dick, deep in his throat. I felt myself twitch and I moaned out his name as I came. “Liam, Liam, oh fucking god!”  
He swallowed and stared up at me with his huge blue eyes, willing to do anything to please me.  
I pulled him to his feet and threw him on the bed, watching him lay there on his back, helpless and waiting for my next move.  
“John, please, I’m aching for you.” He tried to nod towards his jeans.  
“Don’t beg, you’re not some cheap hooker, you’re better than that.” I told him coldly, seeing the bulge.  
He moaned in frustration, he was helpless and I was in complete control.  
I slowly unzipped his jeans and freed him just enough.  
“Please, please me.” he said needily. “I always…”  
“John Lennon does not give head.” I told him clearly, he knew that, he shouldn’t need reminding but he still had the cheek to ask.  
I spat on his dick and started stroking and pumping his member. I suddenly stopped, taking away my touch, eliciting another needy moan.   
“Get up.” I grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.  
I took his jeans and underwear before wrapping my arms around his body and freed his wrists. He immediately tried to reach for his needy member.  
“No!” I grabbed his wrist, stopping him. “Get on the bed. Now.”  
I slapped his arse hard as he kneeled on the bed. There was already a tie hanging on the metal headboard from the last time.  
“Hold the bar.” I instructed and he did as I secured his wrists to the headboard. “Are you ready for this?”  
“Yes.”  
“Are you my dirty little whore?” I trailed my hands down his body, scratching his skin with my nails as I went.  
“Yeah.”  
I slapped his arse again in response. “Tell me, Liam.”  
“I’m your fucking whore, I’m all yours. Do me. I need you inside me.”  
I slapped his face before slowly, gently stroking his jaw, pleased with his response.   
I got the lube and knelt on the bed behind him. I massaged the lube around his arsehole, grabbing his arse cheeks, pulling them apart. I kissed and bit at his flesh, his moans were music to my ears. My fingers roughly entered his arse, thrusting, preparing him for my member.  
“You like it when it hurts.”   
He moaned in agreement.  
“Talk Liam.” I ordered, interrupting his moans, slapping him with my free hand, leaving a red mark.  
“I fucking love it when it hurts. I love you so fucking much, fuck me John, please…”  
I slapped him once again, grinning. “I want to hear you scream, I want the whole fucking neighbourhood to hear you.”  
I grabbed my member and entered him. I rode him hard, we rhythmically fucked and moaned, he got louder and louder until his throat went hoarse. We came together and I collapsed onto his body as we panted. He was hot, sweaty, as was I.  
He pulled at his restraints until I got the message and released him. We laid together, our breaths slowing as our chests moved in rhythm.  
“How was your day?” he turned to me and looked deep into my eyes.  
“Good, we made some real progress, I wish I could play you some of this Abbey Road stuff.” I was so excited for this project. “What about you?”  
“Well, it’s probably good you’re keeping it top secret. My brother rang, he wants to fucking go back into the studio.” he revealed.  
“Are you going to?” I didn’t want him to, I wanted him home, waiting for me.  
“He just quit the tour, I don’t know what he’s fucking playing at, does he want a break or not?”  
“We had to quit touring and it did our recording the world of good, you know that.”  
“I don’t want to work with him, not yet.” he admitted.  
“D’you think it’s easy, me working with Paul?” I raised my eyebrows at him, jumping into arguing too quickly.  
“No, I just… he made us have a break so now I want my break.”  
My stomach suddenly rumbled loudly. I was starved. It had been hours since I last ate. I needed my tea, fast. “Go and finish making our tea.”  
He jumped up, pulled on his clothes and rushed downstairs.  
I was always in control, I always had my way, not in wife beater fashion, or husband beater in my case, he loved it. It wasn’t like he couldn’t stand up for himself, he could certainly be tough and headstrong in public.  
A while later he called me down for dinner, I too threw on my clothes and went to the dinner table. We chatted as we ate and before long I’d inadvertently convinced him he should go back into the studio with his band.


End file.
